Boxhead: The Zombie Wars
is a top-down zombie shooter game where characters and enemies are rendered from colored blocks. It is the fifth game in the Boxhead series. Although it is the sequel to Boxhead: 2Play Rooms, the game is not a multiplayer game, but goes back to the action-packed single-player formula. Since the previous game, the graphics have been updated, new enemies has been created and a new key feature introduced. You can now construct your own base with turrets and barricades. __TOC__ Gameplay You control Jon Bambo as he stands alone against the undead masses. Armed to the teeth, you take on the zombies and their allies. The goal is to survive until the end and you only have one life. Fight against zombies, runner zombies, teleporting vampires, mummies, golems, and devils. You can construct your own base by building turrets and barricades. You will be required to keep your base operational at all times, so the horde of zombies won't break through and kill you. That does not mean that you can't take the offensive. You can meet the zombie onslaught with your guns blazing and you can use exploding barrels as traps for killing loads of zombies at once. The upgrade system for your weapons is quite unique in that it is based on combos. To earn new weapons and equipment, you must reach a high Multiplier. In order to do that, you need to kill enemies quickly in succession or get combo kills where you kill as many as possible with a single shot. As the Multiplier increases, you gain new weapons and upgrades for the weapons you already have. There are eight playing fields to choose from. Four of them are for the "Classic" mode and are geared towards an offensive approach, while the other four are for the "Defence" mode and are geared towards the defensive base building approach. Although, one level in each category can only be played on crazymonkeygames.com. Each level can be played on four different difficulty settings, Beginner, Intermediate, Expert and Nightmare. Weapons *Pistol - Your starter weapon. **Upgrade path: Crackshot, Auto Fire, Long Range. *Shotgun - A double shot shotgun. Gains great killing power when upgraded. **Upgrade path: Auto Fire, Double Ammo, Wide shot, Rapid fire, Long range, Quad ammo, Wider shot, Double damage. *Barrels - Place lots of barrels and shoot them for a huge explosion. Great for combo kills. **Upgrade path: Double ammo, Big bang, Quad Ammo, Bigger bang. *Barricades - Defenses for your base and blocks the path of the enemy. **Upgrade path: Double ammo, Strong, Quad ammo, Mighty. *Turret Machine gun - Once placed, the turret will automatically shoot at the enemies. **Upgrade path: Double ammo, Fast fire, Rapid fire, Triple ammo, Longer range. *Minigun - Rapid fire, 5000 rounds per second. **Upgrade path: Double ammo, Double damage, Quad ammo, Long range, Quad damage. *Grenades - Throw grenades for timed explosions. Pressing rapidily will spew them out at the same distance and further everytime. **Upgrade path: Double ammo, big bang, Quad ammo, Bigger bang *Rockets - Devastating explosions, rapid fire when upgraded. **Upgrade path: Double ammo, Fast fire, Big bang, Quad ammo, Bigger bang, Rapid fire. *Turret Mortars - Same as the Turret Machine gun, excepted fires over the crowns into the heart of the enemy armies. **Upgrade path: Double ammo, Faster fire, Triple ammo, Longer range. *Airstrikes - Strategically placed attacks when you really need it. **Upgrade path: Carpet bombs, Small nuke, Double ammo, Nuke. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/SeanCooper/boxhead-the-zombie-wars |descrip = The only good undead is a dead undead! Kill 100 zombies during a single game }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/SeanCooper/boxhead-the-zombie-wars |descrip = Score 3,000,000 points on "expert" in "classic" mode }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/SeanCooper/boxhead-the-zombie-wars |descrip = Reach level 25 on "defense" mode with the "expert" difficulty }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/SeanCooper/boxhead-the-zombie-wars |descrip = Kill 200 demons during a single game }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges